Identity theft continues to be one of the fastest growing crimes in the United States. It is important for consumers to recognize that identity theft is not just a financial crime. This crime varies widely, and can include financial identity theft (checking and/or credit card fraud), criminal identity theft, governmental identity theft, and medical identity theft. The Identity Theft Resource Center® (ITRC www.identitytheftcenter.org) is a nonprofit, nationally respected organization dedicated exclusively to the understanding of identity theft and related issues. The ITRC provides victim and consumer support as well as public education. The ITRC also advises governmental agencies, legislators, law enforcement, and businesses about the evolving and growing problem of identity theft.
When personal and/or financial information is publically disclosed, for example at the teller window of a bank, credit union, medical facility, or numerous other similar places, there is generally some risk that all or part of that information may be compromised (i.e., “stolen”) by a person not authorized to have access to that information. When information is entered into a public computer terminal or apparatus, for example, an Automated Teller Machine (ATM), there is still a risk of personal information such as a Personal Identification Number (PIN) being observed by an unauthorized person. Further, a financial transaction at a teller window may be compromised when a teller innocently asks a customer making cash withdrawal a question such as “how would you like the money, in one-hundreds, fifties, twenties, etc.” Such information may alert an observer to the fact that the customer will soon be carrying a possible substantial amount of cash.
In medical facilities, for example doctor's offices, hospital emergency room registration desks, pharmacies, or the like, personal information divulged by a client may be overheard.
In many facilities, a queue of waiting customers or patients are requested to stay an appropriate distance away from a window, counter, etc. where another person is conducting a transaction. Even with this precaution, it is still possible for a person in the queue to overhear some portion of the transaction.